


Say Yes

by Exorin



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: 'Which sin would you like to atone for first.' he whispers, leaning forward to speak against your mouth, his lips damp, breath hot, 'What should I carve into you next Deputy? Should it be Pride?' he says with his free hand skimming along your shoulder-blade, 'Envy?' he continues, fingers tracing over the round of your breast, down and over your stomach, 'Gluttony?' he says with his hand pushing under the hem of your shirt to slide over your belly before trailing lower.Lust?OR: I don't know if you know this but John is not a good guy. (NON CON, DUB if you're willing to squint)





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Spent a bus ride home listening to Red Sex (Vessel) from the Baptism trailer on repeat and this is what happened. 
> 
> *It's important to note that my Deputy always tried to hold out on saying _yes_ to John, but also always gave in at the last moment.

'Wrath healed well,' John starts, voice low with his fingers clenched around your throat -- your shirt is ripped down to the centre of your chest so that he can see the black lines and where they curve, jagged and uneven, marking down between your breasts, 'surprisingly.' he finishes, 'I expected it to have gotten infected with all the rolling in filth you've been doing.' 

You can't believe you're back here. Not after the church, the chase, the field. 

There's a heavy weight on your legs keeping you from moving, the floor and walls and ceiling are all concrete and you know that you must be in a bunker. John's bunker. Again. You should have destroyed it when you still had the chance. 

'How are you alive?' you ask, gasping a little when he loosens his grip just long enough to let you breathe -- his hand presses harder when it returns to your throat, holding down against your windpipe until you're shaking, repeating the process and making you light-headed, dizzy, disoriented and only then does he let you go.

He leans back and you realize that the pressure over you is from his own weight, his knees pressed firm against either side of your waist and pinning you to a cold, concrete floor -- your vision is still dark at the edges when you watch him pull his shirt up over his head, when you see the pocked scars that would match up with your arrowheads perfectly. 

'God would not let you take me.' he smiles, repeating The Father's words to you and grinning, all teeth, when you tense underneath of him, your stomach sinking, 'You will stay this time. You will atone. You will say _yes_ and Joseph will carry me to the gates of Eden himself.'

'I won't.' you try to say, wincing when your voice cracks on the words -- you twist beneath him, trying to kick your legs out only to have his thighs squeeze, his hand moving back to rest just below your neck, fingers stretched over the tattoo that marks you in his own writing. 

'Which sin would you like to atone for first.' he whispers, leaning forward to speak against your mouth, his lips damp, breath hot, 'What should I carve into you next Deputy? Should it be Pride?' he says with his free hand skimming along your shoulder-blade, 'Envy?' he continues, fingers tracing over the round of your breast, down and over your stomach, 'Gluttony?' he says with his hand pushing under the hem of your shirt to slide over your belly before trailing lower.

You try to stop the shiver that drives down your spine and squirm when he pushes himself back just far enough that he can dip his fingertips beneath the waistband of your jeans and you can feel the callouses on the pads of his fingers -- you shudder at the feeling and turn your face away from his when he slides his tongue along your lower lip and fucks the word _Lust_ into your mouth.

'Those sound like your sins.' you say, turning your head and spitting the taste of him onto the floor beside you, 'Give me your knife. I can help cut them out of you.' 

And John laughs, still too close, his breath still too hot, lips pressed along your jawline -- his fingers stretch down under your jeans far enough that he can drag the tips of them through the sharp trail of newly grown stubble that leads down towards your cunt, 'Let's start here.' 

It's a fight, every step of the way, for him to get you out of your pants -- you twist and buck beneath him until his fingers coil around your wrists, one hand holding both of yours and pinning you, turned onto your side with your hands against the floor and you can't upset the balance enough to pull free of his hold. 

He's got your jeans half way down your legs before you manage to knee him in the jaw hard enough that you can hear his teeth clicking together -- he pushes you back onto your back and climbs over you to use his full weight to pin you while his foot pushes your pants down the rest of the way. 

'Say yes.' John says with blood on his teeth -- you can feel the line of his cock pressed up against the inside of your thigh and you hate all the ways in which your body wants to betray you.

'No.'

'Say _yes._ ' he repeats, freeing your wrists to press one hand back down against your throat, hard enough that you can feel the bruises already forming, your breath stuck underneath of his thumb and finger, 'It's just one word, lamb.' he adds, shifting just enough to allow his other hand to push between the two of you -- his fingers move past the thin barrier of your panties, stroking down against the line of your cunt and he leans forward, his laughter low when he pushes them into you with little resistance, 'Your _sin_ , it shows.' 

You choke on the moan that's in your throat, your face tinting red from the pressure of his fingers around your neck, your head getting heavy, making you feel dizzy and you want to curse at the way your hips buck when he fucks into you with his fingers. 

'That's right,' he grins, leaning close to lick at your lips, his tongue trying to push between them -- he loosens his hand around your throat and shoves in when you gasp for breath, his tongue feels soaked and thick, tonguing into the heat of your mouth in the same rhythm as his fingers, 'Let's see how much sin is in you.' he says, pulling back with long strings of saliva still connecting you. 

His fingers twist, sinking in to the last knuckle and _curling_ and stroking up against the front wall of your cunt -- it makes your back arch and you bite down on your lower lip to keep from shouting, your body floods wet with your thighs clenching down around his forearm as you try to keep him from continuing for long enough to ride the sudden wave of your orgasm.

'Say yes.' John repeats, whispering against your mouth while shifting his hips between your legs to keep them spread, his fingers still pressing, tips stroking so hard that your entire body trembles and you can feel the slick of your come dripping down -- you're breathing hard, gasping and lifting your hips, trying to twist away from the intensity of his fingers, 'C'mon Deputy.'

'Ah, _ah fuck_ ,' you manage, voice cracked, 'no.' 

And John smiles again, twists his fingers deeper before pulling out and adding a third, pyramiding them together and _shoving_ back in, curled and tilted _exactly_ right and hard enough that you shout and arch and break again, ' _Atone._ ' he suggests and doesn't stop the thrust of his fingers even for a moment.

'Fuck, _fuck_ ,' you chant, listening to the echo of your words through the corridors of the bunker, the soaking wet _fuck_ of John's fingers sounding obscene and you're almost ready to pass out when he presses the pad of his thumb down against your slippery clit and rubs, circling and pulling another orgasm from your already shaking body, 'Yes,' you moan, ' _yes yes yes_.'

'Good,' he's saying, dragging the word over your lips and _panting_ against your mouth, 'that's a good girl.'

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com).


End file.
